Blind
by heartsdream
Summary: A year after the battle of hogwarts Harry Potter went to travel around the world for his auror training. While he was gone Ginny Weasley has tried to get rid of her feelings towards him and she is the new seeker of the Hollyhead Harpies. 5 years later Harry Returnes to England, but with another woman. Will Harry ever realise whats infront of him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/** **N:Hey there! This is my first fanfiction and please ignore any spelling mistakes, thanks! XD**

Standing in a huge room full of flashing lights and music was none other than Ginny Weasley. She was wearing a dazzling, silver halterneck mini dress with matching pumps, her hair was up in a high ponytail. Only wearing the slightest bit of makeup. She had to say she was turning alot of heads that night.

Ginny and her team the Hollyhead Harpies where out celebrating their victory win against the Chudly Cannons. They where in a wizard club down in Diagone Ally. It was crowded. As she was stepping her way through the crowd to go to the bar, she could have sworn that men where purposely bumping into her trying to make it look like an accident. Reaching her destination, she orderd her drink and took a seat near the counter.

This was the second party with her team this week, one before the game and one after.

When Ginny was 19 years old she finally got her dream job as there new Seeker. After that her and the team really bonded, she could trust them with all of her secerets, well maybe not all of them. They where like her sisters, including Hermione.

Board ,Ginny spotted from the corner of her eye a tall man wearing a black cloak and... messy raven hair? ' _No_ _it's not him'_ Ginny thought to her self. No one has seen or heard of Harry for 5 years. A year after You-Know-Who was distroyed Harry Potter left England to begin his Auror training. While he was gone Ron and Hermione got married and Ginny took the time to try to get rid of her feelings for him, but it wasn't easy, I mean it's not simple to get rid of feelings for someone you had ever since you where just a kid. It took years, but she did it, she finally got rid of her feelings for Harry. Still it didn't help much, Ginny still felt empty, and ever since he left she felt a bit... lost.

"GINNY!" Her thoughts where interupted by her friend, also team mate, Katie Lite. The tall brunnett came pushing her way through the crowd tawords her. "Merlin Gin, we have been looking all over for you." Katie said before giving Ginny a mischievous look " Me and the girls are about to go on stage for some karaoke care to join?" Ginny loved singing, it was her favorite hobby, but only a few people knew she can like Hermione, Katie and once her mom heard her singing in her room. "Please Ginny, when are you ever gonna sing infront of more than just me and Mione? Please oh please Gin." She pleaded. Ginny never sang infront of people, not because she was scared but because she doesn't want everyone to be staring at her, it made Ginny uncomfortable. When shes playing Quidditch there are a whole bunch of players to be staring at but singing was different.

She couldn't help but give small laugh at her friend who was now giving her a puppy face. "Sorry Kat, just don't feel ready yet." "Fine, but the next time you say no i'm going to have to drag you on stage. Take that as a warning." Ginny smiled. "If you want I could come and watch." "Great!" Kate said before grabbing Ginnys wrist and dragging her through the crowd.

"There you are! You gonna sing Gin?" Sarah her other team mate said. "Nope, just watching." "Hey Ginny I'll stay with you i'm not really good at singing anyways." A petit blond girl named Samantha said.

"Sure" replied Ginny.

Near the end of the song Samantha went to use the laidies room. Even though Ginny never talked to her as much as she did to Hermione and Katie. She was always one of Ginny's favorites. She was one of those people who you can trust with every single thing, shes a great persone to talk to and very understanding. While the song was coming to an end Ginny was lost in her thoughts. Then Suddenly,

 _BOOM!_

Everyonewas screaming, and beginning to evacuate. Confused and worried Ginny ran to where her friends were.

"Whats going on!" She yelled over all the screams, looking at there just as confused faces. And there question was answered.

"Avada Kedavara!" Looking at who has just shot the killing curse, she saw a tall cloaked figure standing in the distance. "Death eaters" whispered one of the girls. Turning to face them they all started panicing.

"Come on we have to go! HURRY!" Sarah Suddenly yelled, the girls begane to follow and so did Ginny then, she stopped. "Wait!" They faced her." Samantha went to use the loo! We have to go get her!" "Ginny we can't there are death eaters everywhere, the Aurors will probably be coming soon!" Said Katie. But Ginny couldn't risk waiting. "I'm going to go get her!" And Ginny was off.

They started yelling for her but Ginny couldn't hear them. Pushing away from the swarm of people trying to get out she bumped right into a death eater. Quickly she grabbed her wand from her garter belt and stunned him. Continuing her mission she reached the rest room. Before walking in she poked her head to see if the coast was clear. Just in case she griped her wand tighter.

She walked in and slightly yelled "Sam?!"

...

What if she was to late what if they already took Samantha and... No. She couldn't let herself think like that. _'It's okay Gin'_ She kept telling herself 'This _is not your first time in a death eater attack'_

Taking a deep breath she yelled her name again. "Samantha! You in here!?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Ginny? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" She asked walking out of the stall. Ginny let out a sigh of relife Than turned sirius. "Sam, we have to get out of here, theirs a death eater attack. Come on!" Her friends face turned from concerned to scared. Ginny grabbed her by the wrist and started leading her out of the ladies room, once out two cloaked figures snuck from behind them, wrapping one arm around them and the other covering their mouths. Ginny jabbed her elbow into the death eaters stomach, loosing his tight grip. Before he had the chance to hex her she ducked down and tripped him over her legs, making him fall over and topple onto the death eater holding Samantha. After stunning them both they whent back to the crowd people trying to make there way towards the exit.

Then Ginny heard a shriek. The Aurors where not there yet, who is going to help them? "Sam, you get out I am going to go help these people" "Ginny Wait! The Aurors will come soon!" Said Samantha "I know Sam, but they need help now!" Making it out of the crowd she started to follow to were the source of the screaming was.

Going behinde the bar counter to where the sound was coming from she began to wonder were the death eaters whent then all the sudden a flash of green light missed her bye and inch. Launching a whole bunch of spelles and she got him.

Continuing her search she found out where the screaming was coming from. Opening one of the cuboards she found a girl tighed up and covered in cuts and bruises, Ginny untied her and lead ber out to safety. Looking again she tripped over a stunned man with a cloak and a mask. When she stood up she heard from the distance...

"POTTER! Check over there I think I heard something" Said a masculine voice. Shock and fear started to wash over her.

 _'WHAT! Oh no, oh no, no, no, NO! What is Harry doing here. This is bad. Oh shit what am I going to do!'_

Ginny took off her heals and began to run, run as fast as her feet can take her.' Harry can't see me' just kept coming through her head. She ran out the back exit and it was raining cats and dogs.' It's okay' she thought soaked 'I can apperate' and with that she apperated to her flat a few blocks away from the leaky couldren.

Everyone knew that Ginny has gotten rid of her feelings for harry and so did she. But now... she wasn't so sure.

 **A/N:I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and I will be writing the second chapter as soon as possible. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Btw Ginny is 22 years old and she started professional quidditch at 19. Thx.**

 _"Woo hoo!" "Uh... Gin" said a worried Harry. "I don't think standing on your broom is a smart choice" " Come on Harry try it, it's fun, don't be such a stinker!" He ran his hand through his hair. "I just think that this was better in theory" " Ha! Your too scared to try aren't you?! I never thought I would see the day where Harry Potter gets scared!"_

 _He raised a eye brow than gave a smug look then said "I'm just giving you a chance to admit you can't do it" giving him a look she went a bit faster on her broom. She was getting the handle of it, it wasn't so hard if you take it slow. Trying to keep her balance she wondered if her and Harry will ever get together, hopefully before he begins his Auror training_ in _Scotland. Ginny has been realising that he has been giving her a second glance._

 _Chancing a look at him, she noticed that he still had that worried look on his face.' Hes so cute when he's worried' thought Ginny still looking at him. She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling, then his eyes widened and started running to her. She lost her footing and fell of her broom. Luckily she wasn't that high off the ground, but when she tried landing in her feet, she felt her left ankle give a jab of pain. Her whole body fell to the hard but soft, thanks to the grass, ground. Ginny lifted her head and looked at her still hurting_ _ankle._ _She turned her head onley to see Harry run towards her with the same expression on his face. "Ginny" he said slightly out of breath._

 _"Are you alright?" Ginny shrugged looking at Harry ignoring the pain coming from her foot. "Here let me help you up" taking her hand to help lift her up from the gound, she immediatley fell to the ground giving a weird hissing sound breathing through her clenched teeth._

 _The scene changed and Ginny was now with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing taking care of her twisted ankle. She was sitting in a chair near her office and was about to get released since she wasn't so badly injured, until she heard an annoying tapping sound coming from one of the windows.'Tap, tap, tap' it kept going..._

Ginny woke from her dream with a weird feeling. You know those days where you can't help but feel like it's going to be a bad one. Well today was one of those days, and all she wanted to was stay in bed and never leave.

Beginning to get annoyed by the tapping sound on the window the new family owl Speck was making, she rolled off of her bed and on to the floor.

Standing , she slowly made her way to the window stretching.

The owl flew around the room before landing on her bedside table. Ginny took the letter from the owl to see that the letter was from her mom, Molly Weasley.

 _Dear Ginny_

 _This letter is more of a reminder for you and the family to come over for dinner at the Burrow._

 _Always love_

 _Mom_

 _P.S We are going to have a suprise guest._

"Why" groand Ginny. She knew who that guest is going to be. It wouldn't be a suprise if it was him. As much as she didn't want to see Harry, she knew she was going to have to face him sooner or later.

She just wished it was later.

Ginny made her way to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked awful, her waist long hair had a huge knot at the back of her head, she forgot to take of her makeup from last night so now it was smuged all over her face, and she was in a desperate need of a shower

Ginny stripped her cloth and hopped into the shower. After washing her hair, she stayed letting the warm water run down her back as if it's a massage, and let herself drown in her thoughts.

How was she going to react when she see's Harry?

She was afraid that if she got to close to him, like how they were before he left to do his training, then she would fall inlove with him hard all over again and wouldn't be able to control her emotions, and it scared her for how much she loved him, just the thought that she probably wouldn't be able to live without him terrified her. Just knowing that he didn't feel the same way made her wish she could be a turtle and stay in her shell forever. But Ginny always had hope, that one day Harry would one day see her as more as just another Weasley.

At Hogwarts Harry Potter has always been a name people idolized, it was ither they loved him or hated him to the core.

If Voldemort hadn't come into his life, it would have been perfect. He had all the girls swooning, all of them wanting to be able to tell there friends that they are dating the famous wizard Harry Potter. Ginny just wished she could have bat-bogey hexed each and every single one of those fameseeking girls.

He did date a few, and they never got too sirius, but seeing him with them were like 1,000 killing curses to the heart. Ginny still remembered the days where she would stay in her dorm and only get out of necessary so she didn't have to see them snogging.

Some nights she would cry herself to sleep, and Ginny hated to cry, to her it made her feel weak.

But when Harry left she gave up hope and realized that she needed to be her own hero because the person she can't live without, can live without her.

It was the hardest thing she had to do in her life. When she finally got over most of her feelings for Harry she felt free.

It was a feeling she didn't have in a long time. But she still felt empty.

She has dated a few guys, but none of them were for her and normally they where guys who just wanted a good shagg. Ginny always ended up breaking it off on the first date.

Turning the tap off she stepped out and rapped the towal around herself.

She was free from work, quidditch was season was finally over. She had nothing to do today except for dinner at the Burrow. So she decided to go out and walk a bit and maybe stop at a little muggle coffe shop she found near her street.

Ginny wore a fuzzy grey sweater, a black bell shaped skirt that whent right above her knees, with black opaque tights. She let her red hair down and over her shoulders. Putting on her long grey coat and black flats she walked out.

Smelling the fresh April air she walked around for a while until she spotted the coffe shop called jimmys. Taking a seat near the back she drank her coffe. Once finished she walked out only to become soaked. "Oh shit, it's raining" she groand and started running through the puddles getting her flats and feet soaked, to a safe spot to apparate. Ginny apparated back her home and looked at her shoes.

The flats where all wet and cant walk around in it without making a tiny puddle. Luckily Ginny knew a drying spell.

But what couldn't fix was the broken bottem of her shoes. Frustrated Ginny threw the shoes into the trash and took a seat on the coach.

Her flat was a mess. She normally wasn't the type of persone to make messes but she never gotten the time to clean it up since her last game was coming up so she usually spent time training.

Ginny started cleaning her flat. Witth her wand of course, she never cleaned her flat without it unless she was trying to get her mind of something. Once she finished she sat back down. 'Now what' she thought to herself. Ginny had nothing to do, so instead she decided to try to finish a book Hermione lent her called, The Great Gatsby. About hours later she checked the time. "Wow, it's 4:00 already"

She would be leaving to the Burrow at 6:00 pm. Naturally Ginny would be excited to come to her family dinner but at the moment she was thinking about excuses about why she didn't show up. Although she knew that couldn't happen she just wished that Harry wont be there.

She looked out the window and sighed. 'Still raining' she thought. She loved rain, she found something calming about it. Maybe it was the tapping noise it made on the window or, the freedom she felt for some reasons from it.

Ginny spent the rest of her time watching muggle thing called television. It was rather odd how they get little people in the box to move around. Her dad got for her when she moved out of the house. He loved muggle things, obsessed even.

She looked at the time again and it read 6:00 pm.

Ginny took a deep breath getting ready to apparate. "Here we go" and with a 'pop' she was gone


	3. Chapter 3

**GINNY POV**

I apparated infront of the Burrow with a 'Pop!' Then I walked up to the front step and walked in. "Mom, dad. I'm here!" Telling the voices I hear coming from the living room.

"Oh, hello dear!" My mother replied. Walking slowly towards the sitting room hoping for the best that Harry hasn't arrived yet. I didn't hear his voice yet so that was a bit of a relife, that ment he wasn't here yet, thank merlin!

I Greeted everyone, noticing that Fleurs belly got bigger than the last time I saw her. " Fluer! How much longer till the baby comes? Have you thought of any baby names yet?! I asked excitedly. What can I say, I love children. Teddy was now 3 years old And all he can do is talk about how excited he is that he finally is going to have a play mate.

"Ze baby will be coming een two months. And no we did not seenk of any names for her yet" she said, her french accent beginning to go away and started having a bit of a british accent. I just gave her a happy smile and said hello to my second oldest brother Charlie.

Everyone was here except for two of my brothers. Fred who has sadly died during the battle of hogwarts, and Goerge who is probably is upstairs in his old bedroom and looking at where him and Fred used to plan there unforgettable pranks. He still didn't reopen the joke shop, George said that it didn't feel right without his other everyone else was here together and even though not every Weasley will be here I was just glad to at least see most of them. Slowly my smile faded when I hear a knock on the door.

Knowing who it is I run silently to the kitchen without my family noticing.

My heart was racing. What if when I see him again I what is when I do I will become hopeless like before and fall for him all over again. Don't be stupid Ginny your over him! right? I kept on asking myself am I over him?

I hear the voices welcoming Him in.

Okay, okay. Just go out there and say hello thats all I have to do. I thought reassuring myself. Deep breaths.

Walking out I came to where Harry was now approaching with the family sticaking to him like super glue. I stood there waiting for the swarm of redheads to die down. He made eye conntact with me. Those gorgeous Jem like eyes. He was still so handsome and if possible even more. You could tell even with his shirt on that he was muscular, but not too much, just the right amount. We broke eye conntact when my mother asked. "Harry, who is this beautiful young lady you brought with you?!"

I paled, He brought a woman! He slightly blushed before saying "oh, um... this is Alexandra, Alex for short. She is... um, well... she is my girlfriend." He finished saying until everyone but me whent to say congrats and talk to Alex. Everyone was happy while I was standing behinde, my heart ripping like a cotten ball stuck in a thorn bush.

I could tell why Harry liked her. She was super pretty, with her shoulder length dirty blond perfect curly hair, and her long legs and, tiny waist. Her mysterious dark brown eyes, and flawless complection and extra smily. No. she was stunning.

I started to grow a bit jealous. I felt like I was going to attack her any second now. But I knew I couldn't, so instead I whent to welcome her with the rest of them. "Hey! I'm Ginny it's nice to meet you" I lied easily " It's soo nice meeting you too! You are soo gorgeous look at you! I think i'm jealous." Ha! You jealous? Of me? Sure, she probably ment it as a joke. But really she was talking to me like i'm a toddler. I just plastered a fake smile trying to be nice. "Thanks, but really your way prettier" This time I say honestly.

I probably would have liked her if she wasn't with Harry. Probably.

This is okay right? I mean he normally breakes up with them after a week when he figures out they onley want to be famous. "So Harry how long have you been together?" Hermione all but askes that question. "Hmm, for about 2 years now I think" Alex answers kissing his cheek.

That's it, i'm done for.

How? Why did Harry have to travel all around the world to find someone. When he could open his eyes and see me? What if he doesn't like me and never sees me that way, what then?

Don't be stupid Ginny! Move on with your life, you did it before you can do it again, be happy without him.

But thats just the thing, no matter how hard I try I can never truly be happy without him. I feel tears stinging at the back of my eyes. No! I'm not going to cry, hold it in. But I couldn't, seeing Harry with her was too much, worse then death in my opinion. Seeing him happy was good, but seeing him happy with the wrong girl was torture, and knowing that I will never feel the same happiness just added to my bad mood.

What if I was the wrong girl? What if fate never planned on having us together? And I'm supposed to be alone and have no one to care for me like i'm everything to them. I'm just a girl looking for love.

"Hey, mom i'm going to check my old room" I tell my Mother quickly and she just says " Of coures dear"

I sprint up the stairs, down the hall and into my room. Closing the door I feel a tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away furiously but my tears kept on spilling out of my eyes.

Why did I have to be so stupid and not tell him before he left about how I feel?! Now look at me i'm a mess. If you opened my door you would she a broken hearted Ginny standing in the middle of the room.

About minutes later I finally controle myself. At the moment i'm lying on my hardwood floor wondering whats going on downstairs and if anyone noticed i'm not there. They are all probably just having fun, and I would rather that then people looking in my room seeing me act like i'm in 6th year.

Whats wrong with me? Falling for him again, y ou think a girl would learn. I opened my eyes and found under my bed, a box I know is filled with photos and some of her books from Hogwarts.

I pulled and out and opened it up. Maybe if I think of something els it would take me out of my bad mood. I smiled at one picture of me and Bill, It was summer before my first year when Bill came up to me and showed me a muggle artifact called a camera, we took a funny photo of me sitting on his shoulder and flexing his other arm. I smiled at how my oldest brother looked. Next I found a braclet with a broom shaped charm Luna gave me on my 15th birthday, Luna said that it's supposed to keep away a creature called a Klinser, apparently it's supposed to stick to you and give you bad luck for the rest of your life unless you go to a far away mountain and do a cleansing ceremony.

That made me giggle a bit, I love how Luna has an imagination as big as the sea. I totally forgot where I was and who was here until I saw a photo of me and Harry back in my 6th grade. We where at Hogsmeade in the Three Broom Sticks. His arm was around my shoulder, we where laughing at Ron and Hermione in the background who where fighting, until Ron threw his hands in the air and spilled all his butter beer on her blue blouse.

That put a frown back on my face.

We were so close. Is it still going to be that way? I looked through a few more pictures of me and Harry.I decided not to upset myself more by looking at them. I pulled out a familier book, I knitted my eyebrows together and opend it up curious. It was my old song book, I smiled. I used to only ever write songs whenever i'm feeling down. Sure flying also helped me, but writing songs was my other option. I started reading through some of my songs. Some where cringy but most where fantastic.

There was a knock on the door "Come in" I said. It was Hermione.

"Hey, why aren't you downstairs? I was wondering where you were." She said "Just thought I would look at my old room, I haven't been in here for awile" I replay.

"Your not mad that Harry is with another girl are you?" Hermione asked slightly worried. " No, of coures not. I got over him and he can be with who ever he wants" I lied, I didn't want to let her downm her including my family would love it if we were together, but they also wished I would get obver him just incase if it wasn't meant to be. When I told them I was over him they were all so proud of me, I even thought I was over him, I didn't want Hermione and my family to be disappoint in me.

She smiled. "Good. By the way Ron, Harry, me, and Alexandra are all going to diagone ally tomorrow to show her around, care to join us?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry I planed on seeing Katie tomorrow." I said. I forgot to tell Katie I was all right after what happend last night, she's probably worried sick.

"Oh, it's okay maybe next time." and then she made her way out.

 **HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG**

we were all sitting at the dinner table and even though my mom is a great cook I wasn't paying any attention to it. My mind was set on a raven haired boy at the end of the table, ugh, and that perfect, perky, princess Alexandra.

I'm a jerk arent I? Getting mad at the nicest persone I have ever met.

The rest of the evening went by slow. Me, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Alex where all in the sitting room. I was on the smal one person couch near the fire place while Harry and Alex where snuggeled up together at the corner of the big couch.

"So" said Ron sitting next to Hermione on

"How did you two meet?" He asked. Why couldn't they talk about anything els? It seems that whenever I make an appearance they have to talk about them as a couple.

"I met her in America in New York during an Auror mission. After that we started going out" he said casually.

"Alex, do you currantly have a job?" Hermione asked. " Actually yes, i'm a model for Which Witch , magazine." Of course she is.

What guy wouldn't want to date a model, no wonder Harry chose her. Ugh! I just wish I didn't have to be inlove with him! But I know I can't, everyone keeps telling me to let him go but that is practically mission impossible.

" no wonder your so pretty. Hey, maybe we can all go shopping in muggle London sometime."

"Of course i'd love that" What! Why! Now I can't go shopping with Hermione without her around. And thats pretty much the onley time we can have girl time together. I can always tell her stuff, but now I can't and i'm never going to be alone with her.

Ginny! Calm down, i'm over thinking again. It is a habit of mine, I always over think things.

 **GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH**

Now it's dark out and everyone left to there own homes, there warm squishy couches , beds, and oohm pajamas. Thats me, yup, day dreaming about my small flat with one bedroom. I was still at the Burrow helping my mom with some cleaning of tye house.

Walked into the living room to check if I missed a spot until I saw a patch of jet black hair sitting on the couch alone.

"Harry?" I asked wondering if he fell asleep.

"Hmm?" He said

"What are you still doing here?" I came and sat down beside him on the large couch. "Oh, I fell asleep, I woke up a few minutes ago"

"Were is Alex?" I asked for some stupid reason. "She whent home a hour ago, why?" Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you ask that!

"Just thought shed be with you" he sat up straiter. " so, are you going to Diagone Ally tomorrow?" "Yup, are you coming?" He asked " No, I planned on meeting one of my harpie friends, she must be worried sick" I blurted out the last part bay accident. I hadn't told anyone in my family that I was at the club when the death eaters attacked.

Harry raised a eyebrow looking confused." What happend?" " Nothing, really" I said

"Have you heard about the death eater attack in the, wizerd club?" Harry questioned "Yes I have"

"Where you there?" He suddenly asked, and I can see that he is worried. I didn't answer, I know I could lie but I can't lie to Harry.

"Gin?" He said as the worriedness washed over him. "Where you?"

...

"Yes"

"Does anyone in your family know?"

"No" I say quitly looking down at my hands

"Are you okay?" Harry said more worried then before. "Yes, Harry nothing happend to me."

"Then why didn't you tell your family?" "Because I don't want them fussing over me and start having my brothers start watching my every move"

"You have to tell them" he said to me slightly moving closer."I know" I replied " There was alot of people caught by them,and that easily could have been you"

"I know" I said more quitly this time. I just wanted this discussion to end.

I looked into his emerald eyes he seemed to read my mind because he quickly chaged the subject we ended up catching up on each other. I felt close to him again, it was like he never left and he had no girlfriend and he was like my best friend again, of course I want it to be more then that, but6 it was still nice.

"Well, I best off be going it's really late now" Harry told me.

I just nodded as he stood up and was about to leave through the door. Then he gave me a hug, we used to always say goodbye to each other by hugging, and I loved how by body fits perfectly with his. He smelt amazing and musky, it was like fresh bread and looked down at me and gave me his heart fluttering smiles.

Then he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with the same glum mood as yesterday. I sent an owl to Katie telling her i'm fine and sorry for not telling her im okay earlier.

She replied telling me that if I do that again she will hunt me down, and that she will meet me at the three Broomsticks for lunch.

I was getting ready thinking about last night. I still can't believe that Harry has a girlfriend. Anyways why would the great Harry Potter want anything to do with boring Ginny weasley anyway when he could have a gorgeous super model instead. Theres no way I can compete with that. I should probabaly stop thinking about it, the more I do, the more I add to my bad mood.

There, i'm done. Today just felt like a sweater and pants day.

I was wearing a plane black sweater with a hoodie, Jeans, and I didn't feel like having my hair down so I put it into a bun. I put on my ugges and apparated to Hogsmead.

Today just felt like a boring plane and gloomy day. The clouds where blocking the sun and it just looked so sad. I walked down the streets until I spotted The Three Broomsticks. I walked inside and started searching for , she wasn't there. She probably didn't arrive yet. I took a booth near the back window waiting for her.

I really want her to come quick, because all want to do is go home and stay home, and that was really unlike me.

I waited for 34 minutes until I see her making her way to me with a strait face. Katie sat in the booth and looked at me strait in the eye.

"Are you crazy Ginny?" It didn't sound much as a question but more as a statement. "Listen I said sorry okay" I said starting to a bit annoyed fast. " I know, I know, Gin, it's just why didn't you tell us you where fine and meet us at the front?" She asked me.

"Harry" I just said, I knew she would know what I mean and by the look on her face at the moment it lookes like she got it.

"What, do you mean Harry?" She asked me with a look on her face. "I mean... I saw him there during the attack" I shut the lids of my eyes.

"What! What was he doing there? Did he see you?" Katie said now having a bit of fear wash over her scared face. "He's a Auror, didn't I tell you? And no he didn't see me, thats why I ran off from the back.

Katie gave a breath of relieve she asked me another question. "Did you see him yet, you know more properly ?" I took in a deep breath and answerd. "Yes I saw them yesterday at the Burrow" I tried my best to keep calm by taking deep breathes, inhale and exhale. "Them? Who's them Gin?" Shit I said them. Okay here comes the worst part. "Hehasagirlfriend" I mumbled trying to keep back the tears stinging in my eyes. I Couldn't break down in front of her. She gasped, how did she know what I said?

"Oh, Gin. You don't like him still don't you?" I didn't know how to reply. Yes or no, truth or lie.

I couldn't let her be disappointed in me, and she shouldn't have to worry about me it wouldn't be fair. "No I don't" I lied. Katie just gave me a closer look as if i was hiding treasure chest in my face.

"Ok" she just said. " you know maybe he will brake up with her soon like all the other girls." I know what shes doing, she is trying to see if I will tell her the truth. I knew it would be hard lying to Katie, she is really good at reading people. "I don't think so, they where for 2 years." I couldn't help but have one tear fall out of my eye. I wiped it away quickly.

"Gin listen it's not a sin if you still love him, and I can't say I know how you feel, but i'm here for you got that" she told me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks Katie" She smiled. " come on lets have a good time right now" I nodded in aggrement.

 **GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH**

The rest of the evening went by super fast. Katie and I went to walk around in muggel London. We would stop here and there so Katie could find a perfect outfit for her new date. I would just stand there and help her with some of her choices. I sort of developed a scence of fashion over the years.

We where about to go back to our flats because the sun was about to set untill I spotted a tiny shop with blue flashing lights reading, Maggies Tune. I made my way towards the store window. It seemed to be a old music store.

" hey Katie, lets go in here" without waiting for a response I walked in.

Inside looked as small as it did on the outside, in one side of the shop was shelves of music books and beside them was a strange shaped instrument with strings. I think it's called a guitar. I started walking around and looking at the weird shaped was not much instruments in the store but all I know is that there was onley a few instruments I know.

I spotted on one side of the room, a large grand piano. I knew what it was because I know how to play. I remember the day when I was only in my 3rd year at Hogwarts when my father brought home a piano to add to his collection of muggle artifacts.

Of course it was much smaller than the one right in front of me, but I was so interested on how it works that I guess I to teach myself.

It was hard but after Hogwarts I took a few classes and now I know how to play, sometimes I would even write my own music.

I checked the price. 2,000 pounds! I sighed and walked away. "Gin, arent you going to get the piano? I saw you looking at it." Katie asked me. How does she know what it's called, then I remembered that she is a muggle born.

"No" I just said. I really did want it, but I just couldn't afford- WAIT! Am I stupid or what? Of course I can afford it! I do get paid playing quidditch don't I?

"Actually I will" She looked at me confused at my sudden change of mind.

I paid for the grand piano and then I got help to take it out of the shop "would you like me to help take it to your home miss?" Said a man who workes there. "No thank you, I'm good" he shrugged and walked away. It really looked like he hated his job.

I looked side to side to see if anyone was around, then after the coast was clear I took out my wand and shrunk the once big piano and stuffed it into my pocket. It was already dark out and most of tye stores where beginning to close.

"I should go get ready for my date. I will send you a owl soon, bye Gin." Katie told me "Bye katie."

I apparated to my flat and began to set up my new piano. I decided to put it in the corner of my sitting room. I stood back to look at it from far, it also looked good for decoration.

The rest of the night I was playing on the piano trying to remember how to play and then called it a night went to sleep.

 **GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH**

The next moring Herat hermione invited me over at her flat she shared with Ron. I got ready and with a 'pop!' I apparated to her home.

My curly haired friend opend the door obviously knowing I came from the 'pop' and welcomed me in.

"Hey Ginny, how was yesterday with Katie" she asked while making tea. I took a seat on the table. "Great, how about you, did you have fun?" I asked. I wonder if Harry wanted me to be there.

"It was fantastic. Alex and I got along really well, me and her even left the boys for awhile to do some shopping..." Hermione continued talking about how great Alex is, how funny she is, and how talented she is.

I felt sort of left out. Looks like they where having fun without me.

The one time I didn't go out with them and Hermione already has a new bestfriend. Great. Is this the only reason why she asked me to come, to talk about Alexandra?

"... honestly she is such an amazing persone I think we are going to be great friends." She finished. "Thats really great Hermione" I said faking a smile. Was I jealous? Maybe a bit, was I annoyed? Definitely.

"Is Ron home?" I asked. "No, he has work today. The ministry called him in early this morning, he was out since 5:00AM." She said casually. There was a awkward silence. I was thinking of something to say but Hermione spoke first." Alex invited me to the movies this friday and I was wondering if you would like to join us." Hermione told me. "Sure, i'd love to" Hell ya I was coming! I wasn't going to let that woman steal Hermione from me.

"Great, i'll tell her when she comes." What did she just say? 'When she comes?' " what do you mean when she comes?" I asked her trying to keep my temper under controle. Ugh! If I knew she was coming I wouldn't have came. Hermione spinned around to look at me "Oh, sorry I forgot to mention it letter, but Alex is coming over " she finished. And as if on cue there was a ring on the doorbell.

I'm a dead woman.

Hermione walked towards the door and opend it up."Hey Hermione!" Alexandra said while giving her a bone crushing hug. "Hey!" She just replide

Alex walked into the house and set her coat behinde a chair. Does she even know i'm hear? "So whatcha making there Herm" They where already calling eachother by nicknames!? "Just some tea for you guys" Alexes face looked confused. Is she blinde?! Im right here!

She started to look around the room and spotted me. How did she not see me? Is she that dumb?! "Oh, i'm so sorry I didn't see you... uh, whats your name again?" Ah, now I exsit. "Ginny" Just tell her with a bit of an annoyed voice.

"Oo, Hermy look who is on the front cover Witch Weekly!" She said with the most girliest tone I have ever heared. She pulled out the magazine from her purse. Hermione gasped " I love this photo of you, and the dress" with the same girly tone. Seriously what is going on passed it over to me to see.

She was wearing a beautiful black gown and with a silver tiara. She had a mysterious face on. I looed at the magazine then back at her. This photo looked nothing like her, it was obvious there was some editing. "I love it " I told her with a fake girly voice. I handed it back. "So, did Harry get called in early today too?" Hermione asked.

"Ya he did. I get so worried when he's out on one of his missions. I just saw him run out with that Serious look on his face. Ugh, I hate that look." Well did she expect him to be all happy and excited about fighting dark wizards?

They started wondering off into there own conversation about yesterday. Most of the day was them talking to each other about how much fun they had, and what they should do next. I joined in a few times after Hermione told her i'm coming to the movies too. I wonder if they noticed that i'm here that too.

I looked at the time. I was here for 2 hours."well I best be off" I said getting up and walking toward my coat. "What, come on Gin it's only 3:00 PM" Hermione protested. " I know but-" I was cut off by the front door bursting open, it was Ron. He was coverd in blood, cuts , bruises, and ash?

"Ron, what happend!" His wife asked. But Ron didn't answer. "Harry's at St Mongos" was all he said before clappsing to the floor.


End file.
